Baked Snack Mystery
by Joist
Summary: When Aya-chan was hit by Takatori’s car, she had a goldfish. And it went flying! Ran/Aya feels bad about this, and he wants the goldfish back. But what dire consequences will this have for Weiss?? (Interludes by Schwarz and authors! YAY!)


**Baked Snack Mystery!**

By: Joist / With help from: Inuyasha-luver

Summary: When Aya-chan was hit by Takatori's car, she had a goldfish. And it went flying! Ran/Aya feels bad about this, and he wants the goldfish back. But what dire consequences will this have for Weiss?? (Interludes by Schwarz and authors! YAY!)

AN: This is based on an inside joke with Cherie/Inuyasha-luver and me… We don't care about that little comatose Aya-chan; we want to know what happened to her GOLDFISH! GAH! It was driving us insane! …Until we decided to finish the Legacy of the Goldfish by ourselves… *dun dun duuuuuuun*

And now I know what actually HAPPENS in Weiss Kreuz, because I got the whole series (I did it E~bay!). YAAAAAAY! I feel loved. ^^

And I got the title for the story from the Goldfish baked snack crackers box. Yeah. I'm eating them right now. *chew*

Ran: OH MY GOD! AYA'S GOLDFISH!

~*~

chapter one | Goldfish: one snack that's NOT okay to get hooked on! (For Ran anyway!)

It was a normal day for Weiss, in Kitten in the House. No REAL kittens of course, which is really confusing. But oh well. Oh wait! There's Momoe-chan with her cat! Never mind!

So anyway…

It was a normal day for Weiss, in Kitten in the House. The daily rush of teenage girls drooling over the florists (Joist: Hey! That's us!) had retired for the day, only to be back the next. The four assassins-by-day-florists-by-night could breath easy!

Omi was at the counter, counting out the till, and Ken was eating some crackers from a box at the table. Omi looked over at him. "What are you eating, Ken-kun?" he asked curiously, tilting his head.

Ken blinked, and looked at the youngest assassin. "Goldfish baked snack crackers," he said. The soccer player stood, and handed the box over to the boy. "Have some – they're cheesy!"

A voice drifted into the shop, drawled out and lazy. The infamous Kudou Yohji had made his grand entrance – and oh-so-conveniently after the teenagers had left ((Joist: smart man)). "What's cheesy? Oh- Ken is. Yeah, we know."

"Yohji-kun!" greeted Omi, waving slightly. "Where have you been? You missed your morning shift; Aya and I had to take over for four hours!" He almost pouted, but Yohji seemed ready to give an explanation, so he decided to wait.

"I was busy last night," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. Pushed his sunglasses up the ridge of his nose. "I needed to catch up on my beauty sleep." He grinned.

Ken glared a bit at the playboy. "Oh yeah- 'busy'," he said, making quotation marks around his head, "with a woman- huh, Yohji? You player!"

Yohji blinked. "First of all, it's play**_a_**, and second of all, who I was busy with is not important!" He reached into the goldfish box that lie on the counter, and threw some in his mouth.

Ken and Omi looked at Yohji in horror. "Are you sleeping with that Schwarz psycho again!?" they cried, hands to their cheeks in surprise and terror. 

"Yohji, how could you! Saying stuff like that in front of innocent little OMI!" He put his hands over Omi's ears. "YOU EVIL MAN!"

Yohji twitched. "First of all, it's psych-_IC_, not psych-_o_! Second of all, Omi's five- he can handle it!"

Omi wrestled Ken off him. "I'M SEVENTEEN!" he growled loudly.

Yohji and Ken looked at him, blinking. Then they burst out laughing. "Oh, that's Omi and his little imagination for you," said Ken, holding his sides. Omi twitched.

Yohji wiped tears from his eyes behind his precious glasses. "Oh Omi- I'm sorry! Four, then!"

Omi clutched his head, and ran out screaming something about 'not being innocent and knowing more about "that thing" than even Ken'… ((Inuyasha-luver: *rabid Omi fan* WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU IMPLYING!?! /// Joist: *cowers* IT WAS OMI THAT SAID IT! NOT ME!! *hides behind Crawford*))

Aya (Okay, Ran/Aya will be known as just Aya (or Pissed Off Bastard- hee!); his sister will be known as Aya-chan. Simple-ness!) sidestepped the screaming Omi, arching an eyebrow. He entered the shop fully, wearing his hideous orange sweater. As usual. "What's with him?" he asked.

Yohji and Ken had stopped laughing (after forty minutes! XD) and were catching their breath while leaning on the table. Yohji was stuffing goldfish in his mouth as he did, which might have been why he was having such trouble breathing. Or maybe it was because his lungs were black with evil nicotine and smoke. We'll never know.

When Aya figured out no one was going to give him an answer, and decided not to waste his energy threatening them to pull their act together, he sat at the counter finishing the job Omi hadn't finished. It took him about five minutes to finish, being the main character and all efficient and stuff. He sat there, staring at Yohji and Ken who were now fighting over the box of gold, cheesy goodness.

"GIVE ME SOME!" Ken screamed.

"No way! It's mine: fair-and-square!" Yohji countered (still trying to catch his breath).

"It says when you eat more than 55, you gain lots of calories! How are you going to hold onto that figure if you're all fat and ugly, Yohji?" Ken cried.

"That…exer-pies or whatever they call it!" Yohji said, "now GIVE IT, KENKEN!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ken yelled. He stopped pulling for a second. "And don't you mean exercise?" He ###### an eyebrow.

"Whatever," snapped Yohji. And from the fact that he was pulling on the box so hard, and that force wasn't countered by Ken's strength, he fell flat on his rump and the box went flying…!

Right into Aya's lap.

The red-headed assassin's eyebrows furrowed. "What is this?" he asked, lifting the box. Peered into the cardboard, eyeing the foil bag and golden fish crackers critically. "Fish? What the are you guys eating fish for?"

Yohji regained his composure, and Ken looked at Aya with big eyes ((Joist: Tsuzuki impression… Gimme! n_n!)). They started walking towards the counter slowly, and Aya looked at them as if they had sprouted head.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked, waving the box as he spoke. "Is this stuff addicting or what?" He looked back into the box, and pulled out a fish-shaped cracker. He looked at it carefully, and his eyes widened. "A…Aya(chan!) …" he said in a strangled voice. He clutched the cracker to his chest. "A~Y~A~!!(CHAN!)" he screamed, and fell to the floor on his knees.

Aya gripped the cracker tighter, and it suddenly crumbled in his fist. His eyes widened some more. "AH! AYA(CHAN)!" he screamed, looking at the crumbs in horror. "WHAT HAVE I DO~NE!?!" He became very un-pissed-off-bastard-like and started crying.

Yohji and Ken looked at him, twitching. They looked at each other, then back at Aya. Each other, Aya, each other, Aya, each other, Aya, each other—Yeah… After playing ping pong with their heads for a few minutes, and Aya making a big puddle of tears, they gulped. 

"Aya's gone insane! Whatever shall we do?!" Yohji cried dramatically.

"Hey…when did we get a pool? In the shop, no less?" Ken asked, scratching his head.

~*~

Uh…that was stupid. O_O But fun to write! ^^ The next chapter will be out soon! And if anyone here likes Yami no Matsuei, I'm writing a story of it soon – in a theme park! Humor is my strong point! YAY! And expect a very angsty, serious Weiss Kreuz fanfic from me soon, too!

Hazel's thoughts: Download "Butterfly (Upswing)" from Dance Dance Revolution (version 2). 'S good. 


End file.
